Divine bets
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: El amor no es aquello que se expresa con un regalo o con un chocolate. El amor, no se expresa solo un día... ¿Quien dice que el día del amor era San Valentín? Todo depende de la pareja y lo atípica que fuera... ¿Y qué atípica era la pareja Saotome-Tendo? ¿Tan atípica como para que no sea un dios del amor quien consiga que se declaren? (Precuela de "The hanyou's legend")


-¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! ¿Es que están hecho a prueba de amor? – un joven rubio con cabellos rizados y de ojos azules, se paseaba de un lado a otro de la estancia, un despacho bien amueblado con un escritorio y un ordenador en el centro de la sala. Vestía con ropas de cuero, dejando a la vista sus perfectos músculos.

-Cálmate cariño, sabes que son una pareja especial – la mujer miraba a su marido con una mezcla de amor y lujuria. Desde hacía siglos, su marido se había dedicado a este trabajo y siempre había conseguido que el amor fluyera, pero parecía que estos jóvenes le daban más de un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Especial? ¡Especial! – hecho una furia, el joven se sentó en el escritorio sin prestar atención a los papeles encima de él – me he disfrazado de motero y he intentado propasarme con ella para que saliera él a su defensa y ¿qué he conseguido? Que él le insinúe que es una promiscua, luego de insultarla diciéndole que es una marimacho y con los pechos planos y a ella contraatacando con su maldición y dándole un mazado – suspiró derrotado.

-No olvides tu moratón en el ojo – él levantó la cabeza y la miró iracundo. La mujer sonrió mostrando esa pose angelical que tanto le agradaba a él. Con los ojos celestes y el cabello azabache, mostraba una sensualidad propia de una diosa dulce y cándida, no le extrañaba que su madre hubiera tenido celos de ella.

-Muchas gracias Psyche – dijo irónicamente – es increíble, llevan tres San Valentín juntos y no he podido ni siquiera acercarlos un poco – suspiró derrotado el joven dios del amor.

-Calma Eros, sabes que las almas afines al final se acaban reuniendo… yo sé de eso – Eros alzó la vista y la miró, sí, ella era quien detectaba las almas gemelas, ella hacia que el puro instinto sexual se convirtiera en el amor que hoy en día conocemos – y estos dos jóvenes son almas gemelas en toda regla.

-Entonces ¿por qué no ocurre? – Eros se levantó del escritorio exasperado – les gustan las artes marciales, les encantan los dulces, las películas de acción, y sobre todo se aman. ¿Por qué no lo consigo?

-Porque son tozudos, orgullosos y muy inocentes – enumeró Psyche – pero eso no quita que con madurez…

-Mamá me va a matar – cortó a su esposa Eros acercándose al espejo. Levantó la mano y en el aire, la pasó de la cabeza a la cadera, haciendo desaparecer el ojo morado y cambiando su vestimenta de motero por la típica túnica del Olimpo – en mi día y otra vez he fracasado.

-Técnicamente no es tu día, querido – ella se acercó a su marido y se puso a su lado mirando al espejo – es el día de un santo pagano

-Los paganos somos nosotros hoy en día – respondió él sonriendo

-Nada – dijo impasible – los cristianos nacieron después de los griegos, por tanto ellos son los paganos – Eros sonrió

-Ya bueno, pero es el día del amor y yo represento ese amor – suspiró derrotado

-Querido – Psyche le acarició la mejilla – quien representa el amor es un querubín rechoncho con mofletes de borracho tirando flechas con punta de corazón a los mortales – Eros la miró asqueado – no hay un día para el amor y tú lo sabes. O ¿debo llamarte ahora Cupido? – la mujer sonrió ante la cara de su marido

-Ni se te ocurra, bruja – se giró hacia ella y la besó pero antes de que se intensificara el acto más puro de amor, las puertas del despacho se abrieron.

La pareja se separó de golpe viendo entrar a dos mujeres jóvenes, ataviadas con túnicas griegas. Una llevaba un espejo en la mano y la otra un escudo y una lanza. Las dos mujeres hablaban animadas sin percatarse de que habían acabado con un acto puro de amor.

-Te digo que con ellos es diferente – Atenea, la diosa de la guerra, hablaba con ímpetu a Afrodita, que miraba aburrida a su sobrina-nieta – piensa que ellos viven en épocas diferentes y además él está en deuda con otra mujer.

-Atenea, querida – Afrodita se acercó al escritorio y se sentó – si realmente hay amor entre ellos dos, todo es posible

-¡Pero son de razas diferentes, Afrodita! – Atenea se sentó en la silla enfrente de la diosa del amor – Amateratsu y yo queremos que esta pareja de frutos, pero es complicadísimo superar ciertas barreras.

-Y yo te digo que el amor todo lo puede – por primera vez, Afrodita se percató de la presencia de su hijo y su nuera – hola queridos ¿Ya tenéis el resumen del día de San Valentín?

-Sí, este año el amor proliferaba por los poros de cada ciudad – Atenea hizo una mueca graciosa y Psyche sonrió

-Y ¿Qué tal con la pareja japonesa? – Afrodita miró el ordenador buscando los nombres – Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome – antes de que Eros pudiera contestar la diosa del amor maldijo -¿otra vez?

-Mamá… sabes lo complicados que son esos dos – suspiró derrotado Eros – entre las otras prometidas, los pretendientes, aquellos que buscan venganza o simplemente toda la marabunta pendiente de esta pareja, no hay dios quien pueda con ellos.

-Estoy segura de que exageras, renacuajo – aseguró la diosa de la guerra

-No creo que sepas más que yo de estos temas, sobrina – Atenea alzó una ceja – yo no me inmiscuyo en tus temas de batallas, no lo hagas en mis asuntos

-En este caso, yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, hijo – los tres dioses restantes miraron a Afrodita sorprendidos -¿qué? ya sé que normalmente no estamos de acuerdo en nada, pero tiene razón. Son dos chicos de la misma edad, que tienen las mismas aficiones y que se quieren. ¿Cómo es posible que aún no lo hayas conseguido? Tú, que conseguiste salvar al amor de tu vida de la muerte. ¡Eso sí era complicado!

-No creo que sepáis el trabajo duro que lleva ser el protector amoroso de esos dos – suspiró Eros – Hedoné intentó ayudarme hace tres años y solo consiguió que aparecieran más prometidas y más pretendientes

-Mi nieta es un sol, hijo mío – aportó Afrodita – pero tiene la puntería de un topo. Aun así, sigo pensando que esto debería estar resuelto ya, te necesito en otros casos.

-Yo en la guerra no necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer, renacuajo – Atenea le sacó la lengua a Eros, que temblaba iracundo

-Si tan lista crees que eres ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú? – Eros se acercó a ella con una sonrisa torcida – oh perdona, ¡es que tu corazón de hielo no permite reconocer el amor ni a un metro de distancia!

-¿Me estás retando, insecto? – Atenea se levantó, sacándole una cabeza a Eros en altura –porque si quiero, puedo hacer tu estúpido trabajo.

-Eros… cálmate – Psyche se acercó a su marido y le cogió del brazo, no quería volver a tener una guerra de Troya.

-Os reto a las dos – escupió con veneno – si no sois capaces de juntar a esos dos en veinticuatro horas y solo utilizando un conjuro por diosa, os tendré a mi disposición durante una semana.

-¿Quieres retarme a mí, diosa de la amor, a hacer tu trabajo? –Afrodita vio la mirada de Ares en los ojos de su hijo, sabía que ahora mismo no estaba pensando con claridad

-Y si ganamos nosotras – Atenea que había identificado la misma mirada de su impulsivo hermano, sonrió… esto sería divertido

-Lo que propongáis – Eros se cruzó de brazos, sabía que era imposible que ellas dos juntaran a esa pareja… ni con pegamento industrial podrían estar juntos.

-Te daré un trabajo especial para ti, no te confundas, nada de guerras – Atenea dejó ver sus dientes perfectamente blancos – un trabajo con una pareja que quiero que emparejes y no podrás negarte bajo ningún concepto – Eros sonrió ¿qué sería más difícil que Ranma y Akane? Tenía la apuesta ganada – ¿hay trato? – Atenea alzó la mano.

-Hay trato – dijo sin pensarlo, apretando la mano de la diosa de la guerra con una sonrisa – bien, tenéis hasta la medianoche de mañana para conseguir que esta pareja este unida, sino seréis mías durante una semana.

-No tientes la suerte, Cupido, nunca pierdo una batalla – agregó Atenea. Psyche suspiró tapándose la cara con la mano derecha. Su marido era estúpido y aun no lo sabía.

-Vámonos Eros, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – la joven pareja desapareció por la puerta dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

-Niño impertinente ¿Quién se ha creído que es?

-Hijo de su padre, sin duda – Afrodita volvió a mirar al ordenador y buscó el archivo de la famosa pareja. A ver porque su hijo no había conseguido nada.

-Tenías que haberlo tenido con Hefesto – Afrodita lo miró irónica – sí, sé que es poco agraciado, pero es un sol de hombre. Además te colma de regalos.

-Lo sé, llevamos un tiempo intentándolo de nuevo – Atenea sonrió – mierda… este hijo mío nos la ha jugado

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Atenea se acercó a Afrodita para mirar la pantalla del ordenador - ¿pero qué…?

-¿El muy astuto no ha mencionado que Ranma Saotome se transforma en mujer con agua fría verdad?

-Bueno… adiós al paseo romántico por la playa – sonrió Atenea. Puede que no fuera su hábitat, pero estaba convencida a no dejar que un rubio con la cara bonita le pasara la mano por la cara. Eso sí que no.

(...)(...)(...)

Ranma Saotome era un artista marcial con gran carácter y personalidad.

Ranma Saotome nunca había dejado escapar una batalla.

Pero él nunca ha pegado a una mujer y nunca ha querido que una mujer se sienta como un trozo de carne. Nunca ha sido un hombre sensible, nunca ha tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de las mujeres porque nunca le ha interesado.

Sé inteligente.

No seas como Ranma.

Parafraseando al meme de _sé como Bill_ , Ranma habría resumido su vida en un pequeño post de Facebok. Esa mañana se había levantado aún enfadado por los acontecimientos ocurridos el día de San Valentín. No supo de donde, un hombre ataviado con ropa de cuero y una Harley se había acercado a su prometida y se le había insinuado de una forma descarada.

Pero Akane no había hecho nada, simplemente le dijo que se alejara con suavidad para seguir caminado. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Si él hacía algo parecido ya estaría volando alrededor de todo Japón, gracias a la brutalidad de su prometida. Pero no, con un hombre extranjero ataviado como los ángeles del infierno, solo recibía una sonrisa y una disculpa.

Pero cuando el hombre la cogió del brazo su mente se nubló. Nadie, mientras él viviera, podría tocar a Akane sin su permiso y menos con esos fines. Cuando llegó, Akane lo había tumbado al sueño con un puñetazo, pero la ira del artista marcial no había disminuido, por lo que descargó toda su frustración en ella.

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Solo a él se le ocurría el día de San Valentín, decirle a su prometida que era una mujer promiscua y desesperada, que ansiaba que un hombre la tocara por lo fea que era. ¿A quién se le ocurría? _**A ti, estúpido**_. Se replicó a sí mismo.

Ella le golpeó con su mazo, pero él pudo ver las lágrimas de ella esparcidas en sus ojos y como tiraba a la basura algo que parecía una caja de bombones. Dos días después, supo por Kasumi que Akane había decidido comprar la caja de chocolates para no intoxicar a su persona. Akane llevaba días sin dirigirle la palabra, e incluso había aceptado salir con amigas de la universidad de copas, sin la supervisión de él.

¿Y si se pasaba las noches de bar en bar, conociendo a hombres? Sin poder evitarlo pegó un puñetazo en el suelo. No podía controlar sus sentimientos, no podía imaginarse a otro hombre disfrutando de sus labios, de su suave piel, de su terso pecho…

Se levantó de golpe. Tenía que buscar la forma de arreglar las cosas. La familia extrañamente había huido después de la explosión de la pareja en San Valentín, dejándole solos durante unas semanas. Kasumi había preparado comida suficiente para los dos y había huido junto al resto de la familia. Por lo menos estaban solos.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor, encontrando a Akane preparando la mesa para el desayuno. Como dada mañana desde San Valentín, le dijo un escueto _hola_ y se fue a la cocina, sin entablar más conversación con él. Ranma respiró hondo, intentaría hablar con ella.

-Akane – la mujer seguía sacando las cosas de la nevera sin hacer caso a Ranma – Akane – volvió a llamarla de forma más ruda

-Tranquilo Ranma, no he cocinado yo, aún queda comida de Kasumi – le dijo sin mirarlo – y sino me crees, ves con Shampoo o Ukyou, ellas te darán de comer encantadas.

-No es eso, Akane – se acercó a ella y la cogió del hombro - ¿quieres hacer el favor de mirarme?

-¿O qué? ¿me dirás que soy una marimacho de pechos planos? No te molestes, no tengo ganas de discutir

-¡No tienes ganas de nada! – la acusó desesperado – solo sales con tus amigas de la universidad y te olvidas de que estoy aquí. Ni hablas conmigo ¿Qué piensas que hago aquí?

-¿A parte de gorronear comida y techo? – con veneno en la voz, Akane se giró y encaró a Ranma, mirándolo con ojos fríos como el hielo – supongo que estudiar, entrenar y dejar que otras mujeres te persigan.

-Y ¿tú? ¿No haces lo mismo con tus amigas cuando sales? – y ahí estaba, nuevamente, su mente no pensaba y su boca no se cerraba

-Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición – cogió la leche y los cereales y se dirigió al comedor pasando por su lado. Ranma volvió a cogerla por el brazo

-Espera Akane… yo…

-¡Déjame! – bruscamente Akane se soltó el brazo sorprendiendo a Ranma - ¡Ya estoy harta! Harta de que me trates como un saco de boxeo al que golpear sin cesar y luego pretendas que con una disculpa todo se arregle. Tengo diecinueve años Ranma y considero que yo ya he madurado lo suficiente como para saber que las cosas no pueden seguir así. Cuando vuelvan nuestros padres hablaremos seriamente y decidiremos nuestro futuro – dicho esto se dirigió al comedor dejando a Ranma solo en la cocina.

Akane se sentó en la mesa aguantando las ganas de llorar. Por fin lo había dicho, había dejado claro a Ranma que con ella no podía jugar, que si quería ser libre y feliz, que lo hiciera de una buena vez. No iba a volver a soñar despierta que él le repetía las palabras de amor que le dijo en China. Habían pasado tres años, el pasado ya pasó.

Ranma se sentó a su lado sin emitir palabra, pensando en la que ella le había dejado ir en la cocina. Ni siquiera lo miró, suficiente tenía con aguantar el dolor que sentía tenerlo a su lado y no poder ser feliz.

(...)(...)(...)

-Por Zeus… tu hijo es un desastre – Atenea miraba la pantalla sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible que esa pareja que hasta ella veía que eran afines, estuviera a punto de romperse? – están completamente deprimidos.

-Sufren muchísimo… -Afrodita se apretó el pecho. Odiaba esa sensación, por desgracia, los dolores de los mortales los sentía dentro, y estos jóvenes tenían mucho dolor – hay que hacer algo ya – Afrodita se levantó de la silla y cogió su espejo

-Bien, ¿Qué plan tienes? – la diosa del amor miró a Atenea y sonrió

-Tú siéntate y mira querida – hizo que se sentara en la silla y le puso el ordenador – ahora veras como trabajamos los profesionales del campo – sonrió confiada.

\- Pero… ¿tienes algún plan? – insistió la diosa de la guerra algo insegura

-Atenea, querida… el amor no se predice, es espontáneo… y eso es lo que ellos necesitan espontaneidad – y con un chasquido de dedos desapareció

-Creo que vamos a tener muchos más problemas con ellos de los que esperaba – Atenea cogió el ratón y empezó a trastear el ordenador - ¿es que Afrodita no conoce el Anti-Malawares? Tiene el ordenador hecho un cristo – y mientras hacía más pequeña la pantalla del video, empezó a descargar desde Chrome los programas de limpieza del ordenador.

(...)(...)(...)

Afrodita había aparecido en las calles de Nerima como una mujer rubia, alta y vestida con ropajes de gitana. Sabía que estaba cerca de la casa Tendo y que uno u otro pasaría por esa calle y se acercarían a ella. Miró a los lados y volvió a chasquear los dedos, haciendo aparecer un carro con diferentes brebajes, perfumes y collares. Iba a enseñarle a su hijo que con la diosa del amor no se jugaba.

A los diez minutos escuchó una bicicleta que venía hacia ella, con una joven china chillando como una loca algo de "airen". La bici se paró de golpe delante de su carromato, dejando ver a una chica joven, con el cabello liliáceo y ropajes chinos.

-Hola querida joven – habló con amabilidad la diosa del amor, en un perfecto japonés, no por ello era una diosa – ¿le interesa alguno de mis productos? – y acto seguido le enseñó las botellitas y los colgantes.

-No tendrás algo para enamorar a un hombre ¿verdad? – Antes de poder contestar, Afrodita vio que una mini espátula se posicionaba entre ella y la china haciendo que esta saltara hacia atrás.

-¿Pero qué…? – Afrodita miró hacia la derecha donde venía a toda velocidad una ¿mujer? gritando como una loca

-¡Ni se te ocurra coger nada Shampoo! Mi Ranma no va a caer en tus redes, otra vez – la otra mujer apareció corriendo y se puso al lado de la chica china – démelo a mi

-Em… - Afrodita miraba a las dos mujeres en frente de ella - ¿Estáis las dos enamoradas del mismo hombre? – ¿era posible que hubiera encontrado antes a las prometidas del tal Ranma, antes que al propio Ranma? Pero estaba cerca de su casa ¿no?

-Ranma debe casarse conmigo por derecho – sentenció Ukyou – ¡su padre compró el mercado de mi padre con nuestro compromiso!

-¿Perdona…? – Afrodita abría los ojos espantada - ¿tu padre te regaló junto a su carreta de comida?

-Ranma debe casarse conmigo – sí Shampoo después de tres años en Japón aprendió la lengua perfectamente – el me ganó en una batalla lícita en un torneo de amazonas. Por las leyes amazonas ¡Debe casarse conmigo!

-¿Ama… amazonas? – dónde estaba Artemisa cuando la necesitaba – ¿Te quieres casar porque te venció en una batalla? – pero ¿qué les pasaba a las japonesas hoy en día?

-Gitana, dame el producto que necesito – exigió la china

-¡No! Dámelo a mí, el me pertenece por pleno derecho – exigió la otra. Las dos guerreras empezaron su disputa particular, tirándose espátulas, bombines y cualquier cosa que encontrasen.

-¡Chicas! ¡Vais a destrozarme el carro! – entre patadas y puñetazos Afrodita intentaba por todas las maneras que sus pociones quedaran a salvo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –Ranma y Akane escuchando el ruido cerca de su casa.

-¡Ran-chan!

-¡Airen! – ambas gritaron al verlo y pararon la lucha, dispuestas a acercase a él

-¿Tu eres el joven Ranma? – Afrodita lo miró… bueno, Ares estaba mucho mejor, eso estaba segura

-Vaya, Ranma – Akane se cruzó de brazos – aquí tienes a tu club de fans

-No es mi club de fans, estúpida – sin pensar la encaró nuevamente – aunque si así fuera ¿Qué tienes tú que decir? Tú quieres romper el compromiso – las otras dos mujeres rápidamente se engancharon a Ranma y empezaron a tirar de él – mierda

-Veo que no estás nada triste por ello – Akane empezó a correr en dirección contraria pasando por delante de Afrodita

-Perdona niña ¿quieres un colgante o una pócima? Puedes encontrar el amor – Ranma vio como Akane se paró delante de la hermosa mujer, mirándolo de reojo - ¿Qué me dices querida?

-Lo siento, el amor no existe – Afrodita sintió el dolor en su corazón y vio como la chica se iba de allí lo más rápido que pudo. La diosa miró a las dos mujeres y al hombre que habían presenciado también el espectáculo.

-¡Akane! – Ranma intentó desatarse de los brazos de las dos mujeres e ir a buscar a su prometida, pero ambas no lo dejaban escapar.

Afrodita miraba sin creer lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué había pasado? En cinco minutos su perfecta aparición se había evaporado por culpa de dos mujeres que parecieron oler una oportunidad para separar a la pareja. Ranma consiguió liberarse en cuanto las dos mujeres se volvieron a pelear entre ellas y él se acercó al carromato de la rubia.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? – Afrodita lo miró sorprendida

-A la chica le gustaría este colgante – le señaló una lágrima rubí colgada de una cadena plateada – detrás tienes unas letras, alpha y omega. El principio y el fin, tan distintos y tan similares.

-No tiene ningún conjuro ¿cierto?

-Bueno, si de verdad quieres que… - pero nuevamente las dos mujeres se interpusieron entre la diosa del Amor y Ranma

-¡Oh! ¿es para mí? – preguntó la china

-No, aprovechada. ¡Ranma me lo ha comprado a mí! – la lucha dio comienzo nuevamente destrozando todo el carromato de Afrodita. La diosa, perdiendo la paciencia paró el tiempo exasperada.

-¡Estoy harta! No solo habéis destrozado la vida de esta joven pareja sino que también destrozaréis su alma. Me parece mucho más sencillo que Zeus le sea fiel a Hera antes de que vosotras dejéis en paz a esta pareja – se acercó a las mujeres y les tocó el corazón – no sabéis lo que queréis – alzó las manos y conjuró un hechizo – a partir de ahora, vuestro amor seguiréis. Tú – tocó el corazón de Shampoo – tirarás el tiempo atrás y recordarás al amor que te espera y desespera. Y tú – tocó el corazón de Ukyou – encontrarás el amor en alguien parecido a tu mejor amigo, con una maldición y un orgullo sin igual. Pero con un sentido de la orientación pésimo de verdad. Yo conjuro el nuevo amor y aquí lo decreto – una luz roja apareció alrededor de las mujeres despertando asustadas – largaos de aquí – ambas mujeres se fueron dejando sorprendido a Ranma

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el chico de la trenza

-Nada que te moleste – cogió el colgante e intentó hacer un conjuro de amor pero entonces, la voz de su hijo apareció en la cabeza _**solo puedes hacer un conjuro mami, y ya lo has gastado**_ **.** La diosa del amor gruño, asustando a Ranma – lo siento joven, pero no tiene ningún conjuro de amor

-No se preocupe, me gusta – Afrodita lo miró extrañada – me lo quedo ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Te lo regalo querido. Suerte – sonrió la diosa – y acepta un consejo, modera tu lengua – Ranma sonrió y se giró para guardar el colgante.

-Muchas gra… - cuando se giró, la mujer y el carro habían desaparecido – cias… este distrito cada vez es más raro.

(...)(...)(...)

-Me parece que la espontaneidad no era algo aceptable en este caso – Afrodita escuchó la frase irónica de Atenea y gruñó – tranquila, pareces Ares.

-Malditas humanas… me han fastidiado el conjuro

-Te han sacado de tus casillas, es normal – Atenea se levantó y ordenó que la rubia se sentara

-Estamos perdidas, Atenea – suspiró derrotada – mi hijo va a hacer lo que quiera con nosotras.

-Déjame probar – Afrodita la miró asustada - ¿no perdemos nada no? – la rubia suspiró derrotada y asintió. Miró la pantalla del ordenador y suspiró – tienes cinco horas antes de que sea medianoche, corre.

-Tranquila querida, esto como en una buena batalla, hay que hacerlo con calma – y diciendo esto, Atenea chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

-Estamos perdidas – sentenció la diosa suspirando.

(...)(...)(...)

Akane había llegado a un parque donde había un pequeño lago. Se sentó allí y se miró en el reflejo. Sus ojos marrón oscuro, su pelo corto y sin vida, sus pocas curvas en el cuerpo… ¿Qué esperaba? Las mujeres que rodeaban a Ranma eran mucho mejor que ella, era normal que su estúpido prometido se sintiera tentado.

No podía seguir así, se dijo. Estaba deprimiéndose, estaba malgastando su vida por culpa de un hombre. ¡Y ese hombre no se lo merecía! Era un engreído, arrogante y estúpido hombre que no la quería ni la respetaba. No se merecía sus lágrimas ni sus dolores de cabeza.

-Di que sí querida – una mujer, de unos setenta años, estaba sentada dando de comer a los patos del lago – los hombres no valen para nada.

-Perdone, no quería perturbarla – Akane la miro atentamente. La mujer era morena, con unos ojos azul intenso y hermosa, por muchas arrugas que tuviera – ya me iba

-No, por favor – la mujer le tendió la mano – por favor, siéntate y acompañarme, si es que lo deseas – Akane se sentó con una sonrisa - ¿Cuál es tu nombre querida?

-Tendo Akane – dijo contenta

-Encantada Tendo Akane, soy Senso Oribu, pero puedes llamarme solo Oribu. Me es raro que me llamen por mi apellido, en mi país eso no lo suelen hacer.

-Llámeme usted Akane, pues. No me deshonra en absoluto – Akane sonrió, se sentía cómoda con ella – perdón si la he asustado

-Que va querida – sonrió la anciana – te puedo asegurar que en mi casa las cosas son más extrañas – Akane sonrió de forma vacía - ¿Qué te ocurre con ese tal… Ranma?

-¿He dicho su nombre? – preguntó apenada

-Más bien, has gritado y maldecido el nombre – la anciana cortó un trozo de pan – tranquila no te preocupes. Pero ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Ranma es… mi ¿pareja? Bueno es mi prometido, pero yo no lo amo fue algo creado por mis padres.

-Para no amarlo, has llorado mucho por él – Akane giró el rostro mientras se limpiaba los ojos – ya veo

-No, no ve – contestó airada – no puede ver lo que no existe. No puede existir amor, me destruirá – empezó a llorar amargamente.

-Te voy a explicar una historia que le pasó a un sobrino mío – le dijo Oribu dándole un pañuelo – él era un joven libre, siempre hacía lo que quería y su padre, mi hermano, lo malcriaba como quería. Tenía un don con la música, podía cambiar la mentalidad de la gente a su gusto y dejaba a todos embobados con su lira. Una vez, descubrió a una mujer, que parecía una ninfa, hermosa y dulce. Mi sobrino tardó más de cinco años en poder casarse con ella, por la timidez que le recorría.

-¿Acabaron felices no?

-No precisamente querida – la anciana se puso seria y miró al frente – el día de la boda, una serpiente mordió a la joven esposa y la mató con su veneno – Akane abrió los ojos – mi sobrino hizo verdaderas estupideces, incluso pactos con el más allá para que le devolvieran a su esposa. Magia oscura y poderosa.

-¿Y lo consiguió? – preguntó acongojada Akane

-No – sentenció fría e impasible la anciana – Mi sobrino cayó en la depresión y se suicidó – Akane contuvo la respiración – en su carta de despedida, dijo que se arrepentía haber tardado tanto tiempo en declararse a su amor, pues si en el destino estaba escrita su muerte ese día, el al menos habría podido disfrutar de su amada más tiempo.

-Pero Ranma no me ama – negó con la cabeza

-¿Estás dispuesta a correr ese riesgo? ¿te has enfrentado alguna vez a la muerte? – Akane pensó en China y abrió los ojos – ¿qué crees que hubieras sentido si hubieras muerto? Y ¿él? La vida mortal es efímera y no podemos dejar pasar nuestras oportunidades sin luchar.

-¿Luchando toda la vida? – se quejó la joven

-Ganando las batallas – corrigió la anciana – no sirve de nada luchar por lo que quieres sino sabes si vas a ganar. Pero no me creo que tú, una luchadora audaz, pierda una batalla por el miedo ¿verdad?

-No tengo miedo – Akane se levantó, orgullosa

-Pues entonces, ves a buscar a ese Ranma y hazle saber quién eres y que quieres. Que tu alma guerrera te guie, joven Akane. No dejes que él se adelante, los hombres siempre se creen con orgullo de ser los primeros en declararse – la joven sonrió – y por favor, sé feliz.

-Muchas gracias – la joven se inclinó y salió corriendo hacia su casa. La anciana miró a los lados y chasqueó los dedos convirtiéndose en Atenea. Miró el reloj y suspiró, le quedaba menos de una hora para llegar a la medianoche.

-Bien, y ahora la guinda del pastel –chasqueó los dedos y desapareció del parque.

Cuando apareció en el despacho, Afrodita, Psyche y Eros la estaban esperando.

-¿Qué? ¿Preparadas para pasar una semana bajo mis órdenes?

-Hijo mío, te estas ganado una leche – Afrodita enfadada miraba a su hijo – Además nosotras hemos tenido un día, tú has tenido tres años – Eros hizo una mueca

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, mami – sonrió egocéntrico

-Exacto y aún faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos para que se acabe el tiempo – contestó Atenea- da la vuelta al monitor Afrodita, esto tenemos que velo todos – dijo sonriendo.

(...)(...)(...)

Akane llegó corriendo a su casa, ya había anochecido y las luces estaban apagadas. Entro por la puerta llamando a su prometido pero nadie contestó en casa. Salió al jardín y se dirigió al dojo. Salía luz de allí, por lo que entró sabiendo que iba a encontrar a Ranma haciendo algunos katas. Sin camiseta, solo con sus pantalones negros daba patadas al aire son precisas y perfectas hiendo en sintonía con su ki. Akane se mordió el labio y suspiró, le costaba controlar las hormonas cada vez que lo veía entrenar… pero ¿qué esperaba? No era de piedra.

-Akane – la mujer salió de su ensoñación para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. El joven de la trenza miraba a la mujer como si se tratara de un sueño. Se la veía agitada, como si hubiera venido corriendo, la luz del dojo le daba un toque especial o ¿puede que fuera la luz de la luna?

-Ranma… yo… quiero hablar contigo – Akane se adentró dentro del dojo – tenemos poco tiempo y yo no quiero despreciarlo así

-¿Qué? – preguntó el joven extrañado

-¿Y si muero mañana? ¿y si no nos vemos nunca más? – continuó ella hablando sin cesar – no podría y no querría vivir sin decirte lo que siento, porque siento muchas cosas y una de ellas es miedo y otra furia e ira y alegría y…

-Para – Ranma silenció su monologo con un dedo índice. Rozaba los labios de la mujer, carnosos y perfectos pero se obligó a mirar a sus ojos chocolates. Antes había visto desesperación, tristeza, estaban opacos y sin brillo. Ahora sin embargo lucían como una noche estrellada. Amaba a esa mujer desde que tenía dieciséis años y esa tarde, había visto con sus propios ojos como estaba a punto de perderla para siempre. No, Ranma Saotome nunca perdería una batalla – No me voy a morir y tú, tampoco. Por encima de mi cadáver.

-¿Sabes lo absurdo que acaba de quedar esa frase? – él la acercó a su cuerpo

-Siempre tienes que destrozar el aire romántico ¿no? Marimacho – dijo sonriendo

-¿Yo? Pero si siempre eres tu quien destrozas los momentos románicos – ella abrazó por el cuello a Ranma y lo atrajo hacia ella – Yo estaba intentando decla…

-Te quiero – la cortó Ranma, dejando estupefacta a Akane. Antes de poder decir nada más, Ranma la elevó y la besó apasionadamente. Akane gimió de placer y correspondió con amor y furia, como una auténtica guerrera.

-¿Cómo cojones…? – Afrodita miraba la pantalla increíblemente maravillada - ¡Se están besando!

-¡No! ¡no! – negaba Eros - ¿Qué hora es? –Atenea sonrió, volviendo a sacar los dientes blancos

-Las 23:57, creo que acabamos de ganar una apuesta – el grito de victoria de Afrodita ensordeció a las otras dos diosas y solo era opacado por los lamentos de Eros – creo que te debo un trabajo, renacuajo.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – Eros miraba como la pareja no se separaban y seguían demostrándose amor - ¿Cómo narices lo has hecho?

-Planificándolo, como cualquier batalla – contestó la diosa de la guerra. Afrodita saltaba de alegría mientras Eros se golpeaba la frente contra el escritorio.

-¿Y el conjuro? – Psyche le preguntó a Atenea mucho más calmada – ¿has utilizado algún conjuro?

-¡Exacto! ¡Tenías que utilizar un conjuro! Sino lo has hecho la apuesta queda anulada – reclamaba Eros viendo una salida

-Vaya, no sabía que era una obligación – en este caso, era Eros quien saltaba de alegría – pero eso significa que no lo haya hecho – señaló la pantalla haciendo que los tres dioses miraran la pantalla – el pañuelo está conjurado con un hechizo sencillo, mientras esté con ellos, el tiempo se ralentizará y podrán disfrutar de su amor sin ser interrumpidos.

-El pañuelo que Zeus utilizó con Alcmena – concluyó Psyche con una sonrisa. Todos sabían que Zeus alargó dos noches el encuentro con Alcmena, pero lo que pocos sabían era que había utilizado un regalo mágico, un pañuelo, para conseguir ese tiempo extra.

-Por lo que… - Afrodita sonrió a su hijo – creo que acabas de perder la apuesta.

-Oh, dioses, está bien – dijo derrotado. Al menos había conseguido que la pareja más complicada de Nerima estuviera unida ¿qué podía ser peor que esto?

-Bien, te pondré en situación – Atenea chasqueó los dedos y apareció una carpeta llena de papeles – él es un hanyou de la época feudal japonesa y ella un chica de dieciocho años que vive en la época actual – Eros abrió los ojos estupefacto – tranquilo, ya se conocen y se aman. Pero son de razas diferentes y de tiempos diferentes… tendrías que conseguir que el dios del tiempo Chronos acepte que ellos se vuelvan a unir… ¿fácil no? – Atenea sonrió dándole la carpeta a Eros

-Vaya problema… - agregó Psyche – son almas gemelas

-¡No! – se lamentó Eros saliendo del despacho. Su mujer lo siguió con una sonrisa… amor entre el tiempo… que romántico.

-Eso le dará una lección a ese hijo mío, no te metas con tus mayores – Afrodita sonrió – oye… ¿no te interesaría trabajar para mi… un tiempo?

-Ni de coña, tía abuela – ambas mujeres rieron relajadamente.

(...)(...)(...)

Después de aquel beso, Ranma y Akane subieron a la habitación de ella. Los besos subieron de tono, recostándose en la cama, amando cada pequeño trozo de piel del otro. Su primera vez, no fue memorable, nada que ver con las películas, nada que ver con que no existía el dolor. Pero el amor que se profesaron a cada paso, erróneo o no, solo provocó que cuando culminaron placenteros por primera vez, ambos sintieran que caían al vacío y que eran sostenidos por el otro, por su alma gemela.

Ambos, desnudos y abrazados en la cama estaban tapados con las sabanas mientras recuperaban el aliento. Ranma, aun sonrojado, se atrevió a besar en los labios a Akane, la cual se había apoyado en su pecho para descansar.

-No pensaba que iba a ser… bueno

-Sí… bueno, muy bueno – sonrió ella. De pronto sintió como Ranma se tensaba - ¿Qué ocurre?

-No he… - se sonrojó más – no he… protección… no he… - balbuceaba el joven asustado.

-Relájate, tomo anticonceptivas desde hace nueve meses

-¿Cómo? – se levantó levemente y la miró a los ojos - ¿Por qué? es que tú ya…

-¿Qué? ¡No! – negó cuando entendió a qué se refería Ranma – siempre he tenido problemas con la menstruación Ranma, así que tomo anticonceptivas para regular el… ciclo – se sonrojó - ¿Cómo has podido pensar algo así?

-Y ¿Qué quieres que piense? – subió el tono Ranma – sales con tus amigas por las noches y no sé qué haces – Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida. Le estaba llamando promiscua otra vez – ¡mírate! – Ranma hablaba nuevamente sin cesar – ¡joder eres preciosa Akane! Tienes unos ojos hermosos y un cuerpo de espanto. Eres encantadora y siempre ayudas a los demás. ¿Cómo quieres que no piense que te irás con el primer tío decente que encuentres? Claro, te ibas a quedar con el prometido estúpido que no sabe cerrar la boca y que se convierte en mujer – la miró, la cara de Akane era un mapa – perfecto… otra vez he hablado más de lo normal –. Sacó de su pantalón el colgante que le había dado la gitana y se lo puso – antes de que me envíes a volar te lo doy, no quiero que se pierda - Akane simplemente lo besó, con todo el cariño que supo expresar.

-Idiota – le reprochó – ¿cómo me iba a ir con semejante dios griego en casa? Tienes un orgullo igual de grande, pero igualmente te quiero. Te conocí con maldición y me da igual que aspecto tengas, para mí siempre serás el hombre que amo – Ranma la miró con los ojos azules brillantes – pero vuelve a decirme marimacho, y te estamparé la cara en la pared.

-Inténtalo… marimacho – y con la rapidez de un felino, Ranma se posiciono encima de ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Los juegos inocentes acabaron siendo besos inocentes y estos, en unos más fogosos. Su segunda vez, puedo asegurar, sí era digna de recordar.

Shampoo, se sintió más liberada al aceptar a Mouse como su amor y dejarlo ganar en una "batalla" montada rápidamente. Con la bendición de Colagne, la pareja china no volvió a la aldea, quedándose en Nerima para formar su familia.

Por otro lado y extrañamente, Ukyou se encontró un cerdo negro con una pañoleta amarilla. Extrañamente, entró en la tienda y nunca más salió, en cambio Ryoga había vuelto a la ciudad, pues había decidido quedarse con la cocinera… sin pensar un solo día en Akane.

Y en cuanto a Eros…

 _-Oh Inuyasha, llevas mucho esperando_

 _-Keh, tonta_

Eso ya es otra historia.

FIN.

* * *

Buff… bien, hola de nuevo.

En fin, he creado esta monstruosidad durante el día de hoy. Quería hacer algo para San Valentín, pero me dije… ¿Por qué? siempre es para San Valentín y yo realmente no lo celebro. Así que pensé en hacer este post-San Valentin xD Vuelvo a intentarlo con esta pareja, esta vez utilizando a otros personajes secundarios, espero que guste y valga la pena.

Aclaraciones:

La mitología griega me fascina y siempre intento hacer que les fascine a los demás. Aquí una pequeña aclaración.

Para empezar: el tiempo que transcurre entre la conversación de los dioses y los mortales no es la misma. Para los dioses parece que ha pasado un día,mientras que para Ranma y Akane han pasado casi dos semanas. Está hecho a propósito, pues el tiempo no era el mismo para los dioses que para los humanos.

La historia de la que habla Atenea es Orfeo y Eurídice. Para no alargarme, aconsejaría ue buscarais sobre ellos, es una historia muy trágica. Yo aquí me he tomado algunas licencias.

Atenea: Diosa de la guerra inteligente y de las artes del tejer. Hija de Zeus y Mnemosine.

Afrodita: Diosa del amor y del Deseo. Hesiodo decía que era hija de la fusión de los testículos de Uranos y el agua, por lo que podemos decir que era hija de Uranos. Por ello, Atenea la llama tía abuela, pues Zeus sería el sorbrino de Afrodita, así como Eros el tío de la diosa de la guerra.

Eros: Hijo de Afrodita y Ares (dios de la guerra sangrienta, sin cabeza). Dios del amor juvenil y del deseo primario

Psyche (pronunciado Psike): mujer de Eros. Nacida humana y odiada por Afrodita. Eros se enamoró de ella y sufrieron una gran aventura para estar juntos (leer las Metamorfosis de Ovidio)

Hedoné: Hija de Eros y Psyche. Diosa del placer puro (no solo físico)

Chronos (pronunciado Jhronos) dios del tiempo, no confundir con el titán Cronos, padre de Zeus.

Bien, si alguien quiere preguntar por algo relacionado con la mitología o alguna referencia que no se entienda, encantada estaré de contestar.

Por lo demás muchísimas gracias por leer, y por haber llegado hasta este punto, pues dejéis comentario o no, sin vosotros estas pequeñas obras no vivirían.

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


End file.
